leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Range
Range is a measurement used to determine how far an autoattack or ability can reach. Riot tends to describe that distance in a vague measurement of "units". It shares the scale of "units" with movement speed, so one point translates to one game distance unit traveled. Note that autoattack range is measured differently to ability range. Given a source unit's hitbox and a target unit's hitbox, range is calculated as follows: autoattack range from edge to edge; targeted skill range from center to center; skillshot range from edge to edge; and the range of self-centered area of effects are from the edge of the source (the larger champions don't benefit less from auras than smaller champions). The difference is approximately 100 (i.e. 550 autoattack range is roughly 650 casting range)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. Retrieved 13 August 2012Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Each champion begins the game with a particular base autoattack range. This can vary from 125 to 250 for melee units and 300 to 650 for ranged units. As of 7.11, the highest autoattack range is 750 held by with 32 , surpassing the 669 range of level 18 at 20 (675). as the highest autoattack range at level 1 with 650, surpassed by at level 16 with 655 autoattack range. Attack Range Modifiers The following abilities increase the champion's respective attack range, without affecting things such as , , , , , , . Champion abilities * * with or . * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * and * * * * * * * * * * * }} Items * increases the attack range of the champion's next attack by 35%, capped at 150 bonus range. Range Type Modifiers The following abilities change a champion attack classification from "Ranged" to "Melee", or vice versa. This affects things such as , , , , , , and . * decreases her attack range to 125 from 550 until she switches stances. * decreases his attack range to 150 from 400-485 until he switches stances. * increases his attack range to 500 from 125 until he switches stances. * increases her attack range to 525 from 125 for 10 seconds. * decreases her attack range to 125 from 525 until she switches stances. Size Model Modifiers Ranges calculated from the of a champion's hitbox will see an increase or decrease in reach based on the champion's current size. Note that a change in range due to the champion's size is only relative to the champion's center and is not an explicitly mentioned effect (i.e. the champion's attack range stat will not increase). Champions Innate Thus far, is the only champion with the innate quality of constantly modifying his size. * His maximum size is increased by his maximum health. * His current size fluctuates based on his current health percentage. Size Increase * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * * * (also grants explicitly increased attack range) * (on himself) * Size Reduction * (on target) * (on target) Items While the following items do not explicitly increase the champion's attack range, they do increase the champion's size - allowing them to reach targets further away from their current location: * * * * Chart List of ranged champions from highest to lowest autoattack range. List of Melee champions. Targeted Abilities (Exceptions) : The following targeted abilities calculate their range like a basic attack (edge-to-edge) * * * * * * and * * See also References cs:Range de:Reichweite es:Alcance fr:Portée pl:Zasięg pt-br:Alcance ru:Дальность атаки zh:攻击范围 Category:Champion statistics Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists Category:Lists of champion stats